nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Týr
Týr is a Faroese Heavy Metal band. Their subject matter revolves almost entirely around Viking lore, mythology, and history, taking their name from the Norse god of law and justice. They signed a worldwide deal with Austria's Napalm Records in early 2006, while signed to the Faroese record label Tutl. In September of 2012, they signed a three album deal with Metal Blade Records. History Before Týr, Heri Joensen and Gunnar H. Thomsen formed their first band, Cruiser, at the age of seventeen. Streymoy also played with them for a short while. They later changed their name to Wolfgang. Although neither band released any albums, Wolfgang, who are still active, recorded an undisclosed amount of songs that, according to Joensen, are "pretty much ready to release. Týr formed in January 1998. Heri Joensen met his old bandmate, Kári Streymoy, at a party in Copenhagen, Denmark. Joensen suggested to Streymoy that they should meet up and jam. Streymoy initially declined, but later took him up on his offer. They were soon joined by another former bandmate, bassist Gunnar H. Thomsen, expanding the duo into a trio. And in 2001 guitarist Terji Skibenæs joined the band. They began making music which was heavily inspired by Norse mythology, Faroese traditional music, and heavy metal music in general. According to the band's frontman Heri Joensen: "Týr's musical mission is to break down the walls that are erected between all the kinds of metal that have arisen over the years. Power-, doom-, black-, progressive-, gothic-, Viking-, folk-, ethnic- and epic metal. Walls and labels do nothing but fill people with prejudice." Band members Singer Pól Arni Holm and guitarist Jón Joensen (Heri Joensen's brother) were part of the band while they recorded How Far to Asgaard but left soon after its release. Terji Skibenæs joined after Jón Joensen had left the band. Allan Streymoy (Kári Streymoy's brother) took over singing duties for a brief time during which they released the single "Ólavur Riddararós". After Allan left, Heri Joensen took over the vocals. It was this line up which recorded Eric the Red. Skibenæs left the band for a while after the release of Eric the Red. The band played as a trio for some time. In the summer of 2004 they were joined by Icelandic guitarist Ottó P. Arnarson for a very brief time. When Arnarson left, Skibenæs came back. Kári Streymoy had a back injury in January 2008, which made him unable to tour until October the same year. Amon Djurhuus, a Faeroese drummer and student of Kári Streymoy, played the drums on the European part of the Paganfest, Merlin Sutter from Eluveitie filled for him on the US part and Daniel Ryan from Gigan on the Canadian part. After that for the festival tour in Europe Amon Djurhuus filled for Kári again. In October 2008 Kári Streymoy was ready to go again for the Ragnarök's Aaskereia Festival Tour. Týr announced on 12 May 2013 via their official website as well as their Facebook, Twitter and Myspace pages that they had parted ways with long-time drummer Kári Streymoy, owing to the back injury he had received in 2008 which had affected his drumming. On May 15, 2013, they announced that renowned metal drummer George Kollias will record drums for their seventh album Valkyrja. Amon Djurhuus enters temporarily in the band, once again, for the tour with Finntroll between September and October 2013. Side projects Current Týr lead singer, Heri Joensen, is working on a side project with the band Heljareyga. They released their self-titled debut album in 2010. All lyrics on the album are in Faroese. It was released first as a download on February 12, 2010 but CD copies came later available at Tutl Records. The songs "Regnið" and "Feigdin" can be heard on the band's MySpace. Line-up Current members * Heri Joensen – lead vocals, guitar (1998-present) * Gunnar H. Thomsen – bass, choir (1998-present) * Terji Skibenæs – guitar, choir (2001-present) * Amon Djurhuus - drums (2013-present; session member: 2008) Former members * Jón Joensen – lead vocals, guitar (1998-2000) * Pól Arni Holm – lead vocals (1998-2002) * Allan Streymoy – lead vocals (2002) * Ottó P. Arnarson – guitar (2004) * Kári Streymoy – drums (1998-2013) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:15 PlotArea = left:105 bottom:55 top:5 right:15 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:1998 till:31/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1998 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:1999 Colors = id:vox value:red legend:Lead_Vocals id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:td value:lavender legend:Session_Drums id:lines value:black legend:Studio_Albums LineData = at:01/01/2002 color:lines layer:back at:27/06/2003 color:lines layer:back at:22/09/2006 color:lines layer:back at:30/05/2008 color:lines layer:back at:29/05/2009 color:lines layer:back at:27/05/2011 color:lines layer:back at:01/01/2002 color:lines layer:back at:13/09/2013 color:lines layer:back BarData = bar:pol text:Pól Holm bar:all text:Allan Streymoy bar:heri text:Heri Joensen bar:jon text:Jón Joensen bar:terj text:Terji Skibenæs bar:otto text:Ottó Arnason bar:gun text:Gunnar Thomsen bar:kari text:Kári Streymoy bar:amon text:Amon Djurhuus bar:dan text:Daniel Ryan bar:merl text:Merlin Sutter bar:geo text:George Kollias PlotData= width:2.5 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:heri from:01/10/2002 till:end color:vox bar:kari from:01/01/2008 till:31/10/2008 color:drums width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:pol from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/2002 color:vox bar:all from:01/02/2002 till:01/10/2002 color:vox bar:heri from:01/01/1998 till:end color:guitar bar:jon from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/2002 color:guitar bar:jon from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/2002 color:vox width:3 bar:terj from:01/02/2002 till:01/07/2003 color:guitar bar:terj from:01/10/2004 till:end bar:otto from:01/05/2004 till:01/09/2004 color:guitar bar:gun from:01/01/1998 till:end color:bass bar:kari from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/2008 color:drums bar:kari from:31/10/2008 till:12/05/2013 color:drums bar:amon from:01/10/2013 till:end color:drums bar:amon from:02/04/2008 till:22/04/2008 color:td bar:dan from:25/04/2008 till:26/04/2008 color:td bar:merl from:27/04/2008 till:19/05/2008 color:td bar:amon from:19/05/2008 till:31/10/2008 color:td bar:geo from:15/05/2013 till:13/09/2013 color:td bar:amon from:19/05/2008 till:31/10/2008 color:td Discography Albums * How Far to Asgaard (January 2002) * Eric the Red (June 27, 2003) * Ragnarok (September 22, 2006) * Land (May 30, 2008) * By the Light of the Northern Star (May 29, 2009) * The Lay of Thrym (May 27, 2011) * Valkyrja (September 13, 2013) EPs/Demos/Singles * Týr Demo (2000) * Ólavur Riddararós (October 2002) Compilations * Tutl 25 ár – Live 2002 (contributed "Sand in the Wind") (2002) (Live) * The Realm of Napalm Records (CD/DVD) (On DVD, track No. 17 "Regin Smiður" and No. 18 "Hail to the Hammer") (OyuyuyuySplit album with Alestorm and Heidevolk) Videos * "Hail to the Hammer" (2002) * "Ormurin Langi" (2002) * "Regin Smiður" (2003) * "Sinklars Vísa" (2008) * "Hold the Heathen Hammer High" (2009) * "Flames of the Free" (2011) * "Blood of Heroes" (2013) * "The Lay Of Our Love" (2014) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 16 artists